Listen, understand and love
by jankisu02
Summary: And as if on fire, our lips touched and our tongues intermingled so passionately that both of us went deeper into the kiss, deeper into our endless love...Kiku's POV Rated T for implications


A/N: ahmm...so I submitted this to save it since our computer is being retarded. Anyways, I think the title is so cheezy. I just couldn't think of anything else, sorry. =A=;; Sorry if this is so corny. ;o; I still hope you enjoy...so please enjoy.

Kiku/Japan's POV....errr...I dunno if they're OOC...;~;

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor the characters

-

-

-

I listened to the faint noise of my footsteps. The hallway was empty, all the doors were closed and the lights off in every room. The silent echoing of my breathing made me anxious, it felt like someone was following me but still I continued walking.

Walking….why was I walking?

I should be running, but that could disturb those who are resting from the tiring day, but I need to find him. It was late. Why didn't he even tell me he'll be late? Could it be that something bad happened to him? Oh please no.

I started to run, more worried than I was before. My thin legs felt like they were gonna knot together and trip me but gladly they followed my orders.

I've passed two hallways now, both looking the same, closed brown doors with numbers written on them. I've almost circled the whole dorm. Our room was only 5 doors away. I felt like giving up, he couldn't possibly be in the girls' dorm and I've passed the restrooms, no one was there too. If he wasn't here he might have gone out of the campus.

I started to walk again. I shouldn't worry myself too much. If he left it was his choice and I have no power to stop him. Then suddenly my heart started to thud fast, like he was inches away from me. My heart never failed to pound like crazy when we're close enough to feel each other's heat.

I heard a creak. I saw a shadow of two men in a far distance. I could hardly tell who they were. But their loud voices gave them away.

"Aww! C'mon Iggy! You joined the game, it's not fair!"

"I didn't even want to play!"

"Yeah you did!"

"Shut up you git!"

I felt a grin on my face and my good sense coming back. Hearing the British man's voice was like a song from an angle. I was relieved knowing he was safe.

The western countries continued with their playful scrap. I stayed hidden at the shadows. I waited for them to finish before I speak to one of the blondes.

The door suddenly shut closed but leavening a small gap. I was inquisitive to know what they were doing in such a dark room. It was unlike me to poke my nose in someone else's business but somehow I felt an urge to. I peeked at gap and saw their lips locked together. Hands around each other, eyes closed. There were other people in the room but I haven't noticed who they were. They all stared at the two who were kissing.

My chest suffered suddenly. My heart felt like it was being twisted in knots. It ached so much, like it was being beaten by a large piece of metal. I placed my hand on my chest, squeezing it. Trying to ease the pain but nothing happened. I was frozen. I couldn't stop my eyes from staring at the two lovers. That last word wounded me so much.

I must've made some noise because suddenly blue and green eyes stared through the open door. My frozen state was over, my body followed me now and I was able to run towards our room with my heart being torn apart. But somehow Arthur was running after me.

"Kiku!"

I arrived at our room, I almost closed it but British hands were on the way.

"Kiku wait! Let me explain!" he pleaded

"There's no need for explanations." I weakly tried to push his hands out of the way.

"Just let me in!"

"I'm sorry but could you please leave me alone for a while?" I said composed somehow "I'm not feeling very well." It was my eyes. They were swelling maybe.

"No."

I was shocked when he was able to push back the door.

"Now, Kiku what you saw-"

"I told you no clarification needed." I was being stubborn like him and I had no intentions on stopping. I looked away from his irritated emerald eyes. My heart continued to hurt.

"Yes, there is." The Brit walked closer to me and I automatically stepped back. It was as if his every moved pierced my heart. Why? Didn't his every move made me jump in joy before? How can that change so fast? But I know my feelings would never change. It would never will.

I turned my back at him, shocking my head. I wasn't ready to show my face to him. He was just too stubborn. I felt my cheeks burn with red. My actions seemed to have infuriated him.

"Bloody hell! I've been trying to explain! Why won't you listen, damn it! " he exclaimed in rage.

He pulled my wrist, forcing me to look at his angry eyes. I was frozen again. His gaze was too intense for me. And his other chain like hand gripped my other wrist.

"Let go." I said with my eyes looking at the floor. "You don't need to explain, it's your business. I'm just your roommate." My voice was shaky. I knew I was only going to get hurt. My eyes were stating to get wet. Luckily they still haven't fallen from my tan eyes.

"Why not?" He must have seen my sodden eyes. He became a little gentle.

I didn't respond. Who knows what my mouth could say now?!

"Answer me." His voice started to sound kinder but still I stared at the other direction.

_It will hurt. It will hurt. It will hurt_

Again I tried to protest against his steal like hands. I pulled my hands with all my might but still I failed. He sensed my desire to run away. Run away from his warmth. But could I do it?

He slowly pushed me to my bed, making me sit down on the soft mattress.

"Dammit Kiku."

I looked at him while betraying tears sliding down my apple red cheeks. It was hurting so much. Why can't he just leave me alone? Why?

Arthur's face was astounded. But soon his face turned understating, his green eyes gazing at me. But it was somehow hard to tell with tears running.

"Kiku…Aishiteru." He said in the most sincere voice I've ever heard from him. Before his confession sunk in his lips touched mine

It felt so sweet. My eyes blinked twice. My cheeks colored darker. My pulse went wild. I was frozen for a while with my wide eyes. But my mind got back to reality and the realization that the roommate I just saw kissing Alfred a while ago is now kissing me. I pushed him back but it was like a piece of paper was thrown against his chest.

I shut my eyes closed and pulled away my lips as fast as I could. But he caught them again and slowly he laid me down at my now messy bed. He did so charmingly without parting our lips.

Again I yanked my lips and succeeded. Both of us needed oxygen too.

"Arthur-san! What are you doing?!" I demanded from him with an astonished expression.

Arthur's expression was slightly amused, "Didn't you hear me? I just confessed to you. It was even in Japanese."

I again sought for liberty. I tried to pull my wrists free. "But it's not right," my heart felt stoned again. How fast my heart reacts to reality. "You have a l-lover." My voice cracked.

He frowned angrily. I fixed my eyes on the open window. Surprisingly he did not got mad at my actions. He was such an impatient man.

"He is not my lover." He said so surely like he was a witness to a crime. "I told you I need to clear that up."

"Why…" I trailed of, not really sure what to ask, he was right after all.

"It was a dare…" he muttered, shame invading him.

"How can I be sure _this _isn't a dare?" my eyes still evaded his emerald ones.

"If _this_ was a dare then,"He forced my hand upon his chest, making me look at his melting gaze. I felt a fast thudding on my palm. "my heart won't be beating this rapidly."

I felt my cheeks get hotter. Tears of joy started to skim down against my scarlet cheeks. I think I looked like a little crybaby but somehow I just didn't care. He loved me and I love him. The thought made me delighted. My pulse accelerated and my body was reacting to our position very fast.

"I love you." Before I could return his love he pressed his soft lips against my small ones.

His kiss was dissimilar from before. It was still chaste yet I felt more passion in them. My whole body was getting hot already. A British tongue invaded my mouth. I closed my eyes melting into the kiss.

I did not protest even though he let go of my abused wrists. I let him do as he pleases. He tore his lips from mine not knowing I wanted more. I can feel his breathing on my neck. My neck involuntarily stretched asking for more heat. He rubbed his noise against my pale skin. I moaned. I heard a small snicker from him but I didn't care. All I want is to be loved, to love.

"Arthur-san…" my hands got knotted with his blond locks "I love you too." And as if on fire our lips touched and our tongues intermingled so passionately that both of us went deeper into the kiss, deeper in our endless love.

END

-

-

-

Thanks for reading! :3 Sorry for poor writing and poor plotting, never got better. I hope you like it even a little bit. XD Review please. ^^


End file.
